


The Gods Tooth

by snafurougarou



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Snafu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafurougarou/pseuds/snafurougarou
Summary: Eugene wakes up from a nightmare. Snafu lets him know he's got him.





	The Gods Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt for [Trans Snafu](https://transguysnafu.tumblr.com)

“Sledgehamma.” Eugene wakes up to a hand on his shoulder and big eyes sweeping over him, wider than normal, like Shelton’s been startled by something. It takes a minute for the fog to clear from his head, but he realizes Shelton must be waking him from a nightmare. Shelton touches his hair and runs rough fingertips on his face, thumbs stroking over his cheeks in a way that is too gentle inside this mouth of Hell. His lips hover above Eugene’s and they whisper to him that he’s alright, that he’s gonna be okay, that he’s got him.

They’ve been doing this dance since they got here, one never able to meet the other in the same headspace long enough to give or get comfort. Tonight is no different. Eugene can’t take it right now, and he doesn’t mean to shove him so hard, but he forces Shelton off him and watches as he falls back in the dirt, helmet rolling off his head. Shelton doesn’t retrieve it. He just sits up and looks at Eugene, chin lifted a bit, eyelids slipping heavily halfway down his eyes, but he keeps staring.

Eugene swallows. His heart hammers against his ribs, but he isn’t sure if it started before Shelton woke him up or if he’s the cause of it entirely. His breath catches in his throat when Shelton snaps forward and creeps over to him again, an eery little smirk on his lips that makes Eugene wish he’d just kissed him instead of releasing this demon.

“Snaf, I’m sorry, just startled-” He doesn’t get the rest of the words out before Shelton slams him back against the wall of their foxhole and crawls onto his lap to straddle and hold him there. He’s gazing into Eugene’s eyes, but it’s feral and daring Eugene to fight him some more. Like Shelton wants the challenge. And that agitates Eugene and makes his stomach turn with nerves.

Shelton leans in close, gripping the collar of Eugene’s uniform, and presses his forehead to his. He drags his lips along Eugene’s and then pulls back a bit to look at him again.

“Japs ain’t gonna get you, Gene. You ain’t gotta worry.” It’s almost a threat. Eugene flicks his eyes up to search his face, but he’s forced back again by tongue and teeth. All Eugene can taste is Shelton and dirt and the months of filth they’ve been layering onto their bodies, but his lips pull him from Okinawa, back to Pavuvu and their tent and Shelton’s arms wrapped around him. Sun and sand instead of darkness and gore.

He’s jolted back to their current situation when Shelton’s mouth gets rough. He digs his fingers in until he has a vice-like grip on Eugene’s jaw, moving him where he wants him. Eugene slips his hand up into Shelton’s curls and tugs at them to gain just a sliver of control.

“Ain’t gonna get ya, Gene,” Shelton whispers against his mouth, teeth tugging at Eugene’s bottom lip between thoughts. “Ain’t gonna get you, ‘cause I already have.” He presses his fingers and thumb into him harder, until he’s sure there will be bruising, and he balls the collar of Eugene’s uniform in his other fist, jerking him a little to get his eyes to catch Shelton’s.

Eugene is trapped in the intensity of Shelton’s gaze as he grinds down against his cock and returns to assailing his mouth. His heart skips, hips jerking up as reflex to rut against Shelton. Shelton pushes in closer to him, fingers unbuttoning Eugene’s uniform as he purrs against him, “you’re mine, boy,” and Eugene strangles his groan.

Shelton kisses and licks down Eugene’s throat, teeth scraping against the more sensitive skin, nipping at it. His pulse thrums against Shelton’s lips, quickening when Shelton pushes down into him again. He drives his hips up to meet him, and gets a hum from Shelton, who continues his downward journey.

He presses a hand to Eugene’s chest where he’s exposed him and slides over to his shoulder, pushing aside soiled fatigues until his shoulder is revealed. A kiss pressed to it. The wet, soft touch of tongue on flesh. Distantly, worry takes space in Eugene’s thoughts. They shouldn’t be doing this. They should be keeping watch.

He opens his mouth to speak, but a breathy moan slips out where words should be. Shelton’s hips haven’t stopped rolling, and Eugene drops his head back against the wall, panting as the friction pulls him passed the edge of his reason.

With no warning, a burst of pain shoots through his shoulder, but before his scream can reach the air, Shelton’s palm clamps down on his mouth. Eugene breathes hard and winces and twists his fingers roughly in Shelton’s hair so he can rip his head back to see what he’s done.

Shelton’s head snaps back, face stretched with a grin like something out of hell, blood smeared over his lips and teeth. He lets his hand fall from Eugene’s mouth so he can crash into him again and force his tongue back down his throat. Eugene grimaces at the taste of his own blood and looks out the  corner of his eye to see the torn flesh on his shoulder in the shape of Shelton’s bite.

It throbs. Blood oozes from the wound, and Eugene fights the urge to slug Shelton in the mouth for it. He only realizes how close to the edge he still is when Shelton’s hips resume their motion and his cock twitches against the pressure of Shelton’s body. The anger fades as he bucks up against him.

He breaks their kiss and presses his face to Shelton’s throat, groaning against it to muffle the sound, and he feels the shiver it sends up Shelton’s spine. Shelton gives him an almost tender nuzzle against his hair and whispers, “You haveta get me, too, Gene.”

It borders on desperate, and Shelton’s body is tense now, pulse wild, breathing too erratic. Eugene’s so familiar with the signs at this point he could be reading his own body. There’s no denying him this.

He grips Shelton’s hips and forces him down hard, until the friction is almost painful. A small sound bursts in Shelton’s throat but doesn’t travel any further.

Eugene mouths over Shelton’s clavicle, scraping it with his teeth, and he gets a clipped whine from Shelton, who runs rough, encouraging fingers through his hair. He opens his mouth and bites down fast and hard, until he tastes blood again, and immediately has to wrap his arms around Shelton to hold him still as his body spasms and writhes against him.

He pulls away from his collarbone enough to watch Shelton’s face as his orgasm rolls through him, and it’s enough to spur on his own as he thrusts up against him. He spills against the rough cotton and himself, head falling forward against Shelton’s boneless body.

He’s loose and without thought when he tries to hold onto Shelton as he tumbles off him. He looks over to watch him crash back against the wall, catching his breath. Eugene ventures to reach out and touch his hand, but Shelton pulls it away and retrieves his helmet.

Shelton’s turn to deny comfort.

Maybe, if they survive - he tries not to think that far off. They’ve been here a month and already he fears for their lives more than he ever had on Peleliu.

Shelton situates his rifle and leans over Eugene. His smile is softer now, but there is still some kind of madness behind it that makes Eugene shiver. He can’t lose him now. Not to Japs, not to insanity. He needs him.

He lifts a hand to the back of Shelton’s neck and guides him in until their lips slot together. It’s gentle, and it’s enough for now. Shelton pulls away again and reclaims his post. He looks over at Eugene.

“Get some sleep, Sledge.”


End file.
